


La belle morte

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Fainting, For Science!, Gen, Jealousy, Non-Consensual Violence, Other, Psychological Torture, Strangulation, What Was I Thinking?, erotic creepy, fake necrophilia, vivisection (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: In the name of the science sometimes the brilliant minds push it too hard, especially if your brilliant mind as bared by a slighty psychopat, corpse-loving doctor.  (This is an experimental -not pun intened -fanfiction, please I'm sorry)





	La belle morte

“Miss Archer, I’m afraid I’m gonna need you tonight.”

“Do you, doctor? For what?”

Well, Valdemar thought, it was a little complicated to explain why. Maybe she couldn’t handle if they were direct, explaining fast why they needed of her, for it was one of the deepest fears of every normal human being, but still it was an idea they were developing for a while, and know they had the perfect time (a perfect time for a perfect crime), it couldn’t be postponed anymore.

“It’s a matter of science, little girl”, they answered, avoiding to tell her the truth yet “I need someone I can trust, someone young and healthy to make a certain… observations”.

“What kind of observations, doctor?”

“It’s… a bit long to explain, miss Archer, but I assure you…” their red eyes met the brown ones, filled with the innocence of a rabbit, something that make them grin “You won’t receive any permanent damage”.

The young woman shivered.

“Permanent… damage… you said?” she stuttered, her hands wrapped together.

 _Fear._ It was fear in her voice. Of course that was part of the experiment, but Valdemar didn’t want her to show that feeling… yet.

“Every experiment has a small amount of possible damages, miss Archer, you know that”, they answered, a lack of importance in their voice “it’s a common thing for us, the scientific people. Luckily for you, I am an eminence in this particular field, so if there’s any chance of you getting hurt, I promise you’ll be safe. Now then… are you going to help me?”

Renata took a breath, her shoulders relaxed a bit.

“It’s going doctor Devorak to help us, too?”

Valdemar’s smile slipped away. How dare she to name that disastrous man in from of them? How dare she to even insinuate _they_ needed help from doctor 069? That silly boy had better things to do, and besides, Valdemar didn’t want him involved in that… experiment in particular. It had to be just them and Renata, all alone, far from ignorant eyes like the red-haired ones.

“Don’t you trust me, Miss Archer?” Valdemar asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t mean to… Forgive me, sir, it’s just I thought it was part of your medical research” she said, showing a submissive face.

“Of course it is, but this experiment is for my personal researches, a thesis I’ve been studying for a while. We can dispense with doctor 069 this time.”

Renata brushed her hair with a hand, her eyes moving side to side, not looking at her boss. The doubt was so clear Valdemar started to feel upset. They had to do the observation, but most importantly, they needed her to make it.

“I’m not going to ask anyone else, miss Archer” they said, slightly bending on her. Finally, Renata raise her face and answered:

“I’ll do it, doctor. What time should I come?”

Valdemar couldn’t help but grin. The little rabbit has fallen into their trap.

“The nature of experiment needs a certain time, a calm and quiet one, indeed. So we’ll meet here at… eleven o’clock”.

“What? So late?”

“You already said you’ll help” Valdemar replied “Don’t you say you’re going to fail your words.”

“No, I… Fine, eleven o’clock” Renata sighed, she looked suddenly weak. “Should I ring something?”

“Good question, miss Archer, I think…” Valdemar put a hand over their chin, thinking. “Yes… I recommend you bring soft clothing, nothing so tight or uncomfortable, something easy to…” they shouted their mouth. They were about to say “easy to remove”.

“Easy to… move?” Renata said.

“Precisely, my dear girl” the doctor answered, blinking at her. “Now then, go and do your job, I hope you’re prompt tonight.”

“I will.”

The young woman turned back, she never noticed the dark grin in Valdemar’s face as she walked out.

…

The first step for every successful experiment was keeping everything organized, the tools you might need close and well prepared, and your subject calmed and unaware so no kind of prejudice nor expectation could harm the final result.

Valdemar had everything ready, their plan was almost close to perfection (at least that’s how they saw it); the only thing missing was the element of surprise, and the doctor was thinking of it during the last minutes before the date hour. Should they go straight and tell their subject what they were going to do? Should they put a relaxed ambient and then just start with the experiment, so suddenly it would give an extra amount of fear and bewilderment to their subject? Should they take advantage, hide themselves until their subject showed up and then bump to her? The scale of frightening was an important note for the study, after all, so as the minutes passed, Valdemar discussed with themselves what was the perfect way to bring that fear in their… _victim._

The clock announced the hour, eleven chimes resounded from above, in the kingdom of living. Down there, the only living thing was Valdemar, and soon…

The door opened, and Renata showed up. She was wearing a white gown, made of common cotton as it seemed, her shoulders covered by a colorful shawl and nothing more. The doctor was still half hidden, but they already made the choice about the beginning of the experiment, so they walked onto their apprentice –their victim.

“Good evening, miss Archer”.

“Good evening, doctor Valdemar”.

“I celebrate you’ve been punctual in more than a way, congratulations, I knew you were the perfect subject for my study”, they said. A calm atmosphere, it was the first step.

“Thank you… May I ask what should I do now? What… experiment is going to do?” Renata asked. She was trembling, but not in fear.

“First of all, I’m going to take some notes, so please relax and keep your mind clear”.

Valdemar took a small notebook and their med instruments to seize Renata’s heartbeat, breathing and pulse. They took notes of everything, and then proceeded to seizure her.

“Congratulations once again, miss Archer, you’re pretty healthy” Valdemar said, putting their tools over a table and crunching their hands against each other. The young woman just gave a bow and waited, a few silent seconds in which the doctor reviewed their plan.

The next step: the surprise. They choose tell her about the experiment, not completely of course for it might damage the results; they needed the experience to be the most… authentic for her. Valdemar stood right in front of Renata, lifted their arms to get them ready, savoring the last moments of peace, waiting for her to said the magic words, not pun intended.

And then she did.

“So… what’s the next step, doctor?”

Valdemar sighed, closing their eyes for a moment.

“The next step, miss Archer…” their fingers flexed, making their leather gloves crunch, “is killing you.”

Renata’s face went from curiosity to surprise, and then to a soft fear. Her lips drew the word “what…” just a second before Valdemar’s hands went straight to her neck, their fingers wrapping tight around it.

Both fell over the floor, the doctor put over the young woman quickly to avoid any attempt to escape, using their knees to hold her thighs. The struggling was in control, if she tried to scratch their hands or arms the gloves will protect them, and there wasn’t risk of her to reach their face, their arms were long enough to avoid it. She tried to punch them right in the chest, but their fist barely reached it. All miss Archer could do was squirm and pant, and all Valdemar had to do was keep their hands squeezing, pleasing themselves at the view of that small body fighting for dear life, feeling her heart beating faster as the lack of air started to make its havoc.

Before a minute passed, Renata’s struggle started to fade, her legs stopped kicking and her hands held Valdemar’s wrists weakly; her face went from a bright red to a soft violet, her eyes stared at the doctor’s in fear, her parted lips just could gasp as her tongue rested over her lower lip and a single word tried to escape without any sound: “please…”

Her eyes rolled inside her skull, and her hands fell softly at her sides. Valdemar put one hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat slowing down; they smiled, their plan wasn’t truly murder the apprentice, of course, just strangle her until faint, and so it was. With delicacy, Valdemar freed Renata’s neck and went to their table, writing a few notes in the notebook, a good description about her struggling and how long it took to pass her out (it was an experiment, they would never let their feelings take over the objective point); the red eyes went to their victim, laying helpless on the floor, and a mischievous grin appeared at Valdemar’s face.

The next step was putting their subject over the table, observe every detail of her body and see if something has changed besides the obvious note of her unconsciousness. So the doctor grabbed Renata carefully, carrying her with the sweetness of a groom in the wedding night and placed her on their vivisection table. Still, Valdemar took a moment to contemplate their job, going from the expressionless face to the marks of her neck; they caressed them with an index finger, thinking how those marks would disappear after a few days, not before they were so dark and painful as any other bruise, and they sighed at the idea of watching her just walking by, bearing the marks of their fingers like the silent witness of that secret moment. It made their heart bump.

But the time rushed them, and left those pleasant thoughts for another moment. With the same delicacy they carried her, Valdemar worked over her gown, unbuttoning it so they could start with the observation. It was a huge surprise when the gown revealed Renata wasn’t wearing anything but her undies, her chest was completely naked after the fabric was removed, and the doctor’s eyes traveled down her breasts and stomach until the white piece of clothing protecting her intimacy; Valdemar giggled, the young woman had made their job easier because of that, so they proceeded to auscultate her, listening the soft sound of her heart, taking her almost gone pulse, enjoying the lack of breathing from her lips, touching the flesh of her arms so they could see if there was any change of body temperature, observing at her fingernails to identify the signs of asphyxiation so common in other bodies… the dead ones.

Once again, as a magnet was attracting them, Valdemar’s eyes went again to Renata’s face; they’d never watched her sleeping, and had no idea how different she looked from that fainting. The doctor wasn’t up to child stories, but still thought of that tale about a young princess, condemned to death from pinching her finger with a needle, laying over a bed inside a lonely, cold castle, far from any living thing, until a man showed up and woke her by the simple act of kissing. That princess wasn’t completely dead, so neither Renata, but those red marks on the soft flesh of her neck, the position of her body over the table, the lack of visible living signs… She was a truly sleeping beauty, at the mercy of the doctor that wasn’t done with her.

Valdemar took a few more notes and closed the notebook. The experiment was a complete success, and now they just had to reanimate their subject… but, for a strange reason, they didn’t do it. Instead, the doctor’s eyes stared at the half-living body on the table, contemplating every part of it. A weird thought came into their mind, something they didn’t noticed until then, a thought about Renata Archer and how they see her. That young woman was always full of life, a hard working apprentice and a clever mind moving through the mysterious inches of that dark study; Valdemar didn’t use to like people, unless they were able to satisfy their morbid curiosity, a good reason to spend their waking hours with corpses rather than walking, breathing human beings. But now, that girl was in a line between the humans they despised and the ones they liked, Renata was in a limbo for their mind, one they couldn’t understand at all for it was an abnormality.

The doctor touched the red marks once again, feeling the almost vanished pulse of the carotid. She wasn’t fully dead, and yet she wasn’t fully alive, her new domain was something beyond the lines dividing the dead from the living, where both estates interact but never touch, a realm made of poisonous, dark dreams. And yet, was she able to feel anything? If they touched her a little more, would she notice their hands, traveling down her back, or even their breath caressing her skin? Would her body respond to that kind of stimulation, just as some corpses responded to electric shocks? And how would react her, would her flesh bristle, her muscles would tense?

That, Valdemar thought, was worth enough to experiment.

The doctor went over the table, almost at the same position they were at the beginning of the experiment, and held Renata with one hand as the other went over her face, then her neck (at the sight of the marks Valdemar felt a kind of shudder running down their body), then her cleavage and her breasts. It took a time to explore them, weighing each one, pinching the hardened nipples (were those already hard during the first exploration?) and feeling their delicate surface. It was mesmerizing, and in a certain moment Valdemar put their face closer, smelling the flesh. And for a few seconds, their tongue licked one of those lovely buttons, and their body shook in delight, a new sensation for them.

A new thought came into their mind. A lot of observation of bodies came just from what someone could see, feel or even smell, but what about the other senses? Since that wasn’t a “full-dead” body, could they be able to notice something more via tasting? It was their kingdom, after all, their personal studio… and that body was part of their investigations so, what could go wrong?

And fast as that idea went to their mind, the doctor put their tongue working over the uncovered flesh, tasting it with a febrile intensity building up, growing as their mouth traveled through it, their hands holding the girl’s body, one hand on her back and the other behind her head. It was just a small part left, the one protected by the white undies, so they hurried to unbutton it and then, they stared at the first sight of that small part of Renata’s anatomy, wondering if someone else had seen it before, and wondering if those could even enjoy and praise that view just as they were.

Without hesitation, their mouth continued its exploring and covered the soft skin with it, their sharp teeth caressing the labia, their tongue licking her entrance (it was already wet, did she just went wet at the moment they started to strangle her? Valdemar had hear that sometimes the lack of oxygen could turn someone on) and savoring her almost dry juices, completely mesmerized by the sensation of that soft, surprisingly warm flesh. With a final sucking right over her clit, the doctor pulled apart; they have noticed a small shudder coming from Renata’s body and it warned them of her eventual revival.

Quickly, Valdemar buttoned her underwear and half of her gown before seeing the girl’s chest going up with a bounce. They went down the table and took the notebook, and as they did their last annotations, a soft moan caught their attention. Renata was waking up, her eyes rolling in fear to every side and breathing hard from her mouth.

“W..what…?” she babbled, getting up with the help of her hands. The view of doctor Valdemar next to her made the last memories come to her mind, and a grimace of terror appeared on her face “You…!”

“Good evening, miss Archer, I’m glad you finally decided to join the living ones” Valdemar said as a greeting.

“You… you tried to kill me!” she yelled.

“Yes and no. It was part of the experiment, to make you think I was really going to kill you, but it was never my intention. Did’t I told you I was going to keep you safe, that you wouldn’t receive any kind of permanent damage? In my opinion, death is a huge permanent damage, so…” Valdemar shrugged, as all they has done was giving her a hard to swallow pill.

Renata was still frightened and embraced herself.

“Why…? Why did you do that? What were you trying to… experiment or whatever the hell was that?”

“I was trying to compare the behavior of the systems from an undead body, see if there was any difference between the full-dead and the half-dead ones, the changes of signs and their decay, the temperature, the…”

“Okay, I’ve heard enough” Renata grunted, jumping off the table “If you excuse me, I want to get out of here…”

“You’re shaking badly, miss Archer” Valdemar pointed. The young girl’s face went red from rage.

“Of… of course I am! How many time was I unconscious?”

“Now that you mention it…” Valdemar looked at the only clock of the wall “…about ten minutes”.

“I could have died!”

“As I said, everything was under control, if I wasn’t sure about my experience and skills I’ve never…”

“Please, don’t say that!” she moaned, covering her face with both hands. Valdemar raised an eyebrow, didn’t have to forget take a note about the remains of fear that an almost-murder-victim could show right after waking up. “This is… is… beyond any kind of evil!”

“Don’t say that, miss Archer, I didn’t this because of any sort of evilness or cruelty, it was up to science”, Valdemar said, a bit offended.

“I thought… I thought you were going to really kill me” she cried, uncovering her face. Some tears were rolling over her cheeks “I trusted you and you… you used me as a toy… as a bloody lab rat…”

“Well, if I had told you about the real nature of the experiment, would you accept to participate?” they asked. That accusative, scared face stared at them, tears shining on her soft skin. Valdemar didn’t feel guilt, they were completely proud of their work, but there was something on that look, that sleeping beauty painful complaint, that make them feel a bit of… remorse. “That’s fine, perhaps I didn’t act as good as I should. I promise you would never have to pass through something like this again.”

Renata sipped loudly from her nose and shook her head.

“How can I trust you anymore?” she murmured. Valdemar went near her, and before she could run, their hands grabbed her softly by her shoulders.

“You didn’t die, did you?” they answered. The young woman moaned.

“My neck hurts…”

“I know, my darling, I know” they said, looking at Renata the same they would look at a favorite pet “But the pain will go away soon, and so the bruises. I can cure them if you want me to…”

“I’ll ask doctor Devorak for help” she said, pushing herself away from Valdemar. And once again, the shadow of anger obscured the doctor’s face. Why? Why she insisted in naming that idiotic boy in front of them? What kind of reason she might have to trust more in an unlicensed, inexperienced doctor instead of them? Valdemar’s nose wrinkled, all the sight of tenderness evaporating as they stared at the apprentice. A huge need to talk her about the experiment, the part she missed, built up fast into their chest; what would she think if they told her how their hands explored every piece of her skin, how their lips tasted her, how her tongue went inside her soft cunt? Would she still think about doctor 069 as an important part of her life, now that her life was literally at the hands of Valdemar, and so her purity?

But that was too violent to say out loud, and the doctor discharged the idea.

“Do as you please, but first answer me this, miss Archer…” Valdemar crossed their arms over their chest “How will you explain doctor 069 you did those bruises?”

Renata opened her mouth, then shouted it. Valdemar smiled, tasting the victory as the apprentice rolled her eyes, still angry but defeated.

“If that’s all, you can go to your bedroom as you wanted” the doctor said, patting her head with one hand. “Have a nice sleep, miss Archer”.

She walked away without answering. The doctor stood, remembering every detail of the past minutes, wanting every sight, every sound, every taste to keep in their mind forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your kudos and comments!


End file.
